Grand Fleet
The Grand Fleet is the name given to the full unified military strength of the Antaran Empire. It is comprised of three types of forces - a naval branch, a ground strike and shipboard securty branch, and an elite special operations branch. It is commanded at its highest level by the Emperor himself, who holds supreme authority as Sovereign of the Realm. His will in military affairs is enforced via the Ministry of Defense and the senior uniformed officer, known as the Supreme Commander of the Fleet. 'History' The 'Structure' 'Military High Command' The 'Regional Commands' The 'Sector Commands' The 'Local Commands' The Military Culture 'Traditions' The Grand Fleet has a deep-seated set of traditions and ancient rites which continue to guide and mold the views, beliefs and mindsets of its personnel. Any officer who seeks to become a ship commander - either the rank of commander or senior commander - must have a minimum of 10 years of space service under their belt and at least have space combat experience as a junior officer. All officers who hold flag rank - commodores and above - have extensive combat command experience and have served in operations and tactical areas during their years of service. Typically, a commodore will be so promoted after at least 10 years of service. Anyone who achieves rank as an admiral or fleet admiral has 20 years minimum service and experience. Also, no officer may attain rank as admiral or fleet admiral without having at least led a battle squadron command. Typically, any officer who achieves the rank of at least commodore or above will spend anywhere from 30 to 40 years in the service of the Grand Fleet. Any officer or enlisted who wishes to make a career of their service must spend a minimum of 25 years in uniform. Those who achieve this mark and wish to can retire with a monthly pension and access to free medical care for the remainder of their lives. Most personnel, however, only serve a ten-year service term. 'Discipline' Discipline in the Grand Fleet is strict and its standards are demanding. All personnel who serve in Imperial uniform are expected to be examples of honor and discipline and the quality that the Empire expects of its troops and its civil servants. Grooming and hygiene are held to a very high standard, as is cleanliness of one's bunk and personal effects. The consumption of any sort of alcohol while on duty is strictly prohibited, but the galley of any Imperial warship has a modest stock of good liquor for parties and personal consumption so long as its effects are not carried over to duty hours. Officers and enlisted personnel are forbidden the consumption of tobacco products anywhere on any vessel at any time. Any enlisted man or woman will refer to any superior officer as "sir" or "ma'am", or can address them by their rank. Typically, enlisted personnel do not speak to senior officers unless spoken to. The exceptions to this are if they are made a part of a conversation or are providing regular reports as necessary . In the event a superior officer of commander or above enters a room, everyone else stands until that officer finds a seat and sits down, at which time all others sit. 'Ritual' Two key rituals exist in Antaran military tradition, as part of the honoring of fallen soldiers and leaders. The first is the riderless horse, where the funeral cortege of a passed Emperor, minister or high-ranked military officer is led by a horse with no rider, and reversed horsehoes at the lead. The second is the missing man formation, where a group of Sentri interceptors flying in straight V formation are only five instead of six, with the aft portside interceptor absent. 'Resources' 'Ships' As of present date, the Empire deploys a selection of what are considered the best warships in Known Space. Providing its battlegroups with line combat capability as well as the means to defend or strike planets and larger targets as needed, the Grand Fleet employs the venerable [[Exarch-class Cruiser]]. Supporting these formidable vessels are the durable [[Centurion-class Frigate]] and the nimble [[Actuarius-class Corvette]]. To provide localized fleet defense, interdiction and swift recon capabilities, the Exarch line is equipped with [[Sentri-class Interceptor | Sentri Interceptors]], a fast and agile vehicle. LIkewise, all Imperial space stations and planetary defense forces are equipped with squadrons of these craft. The Grand Fleet presently has an active duty roster of approximately 13,150 starships. 'Vehicles' Providing mobile firepower support to the Imperial Marines, deployed only in ground combat operations, the Marines make use of the RT-60 Repulsortank, the RC-14 Attack Vehicle and the GT-4 Light Attack Vehicle. Ground support vehicles employed by the Grand Fleet include the ST-6 Squad Transport, the SA-14 Armored Transport and the SR-53 Scout Speeder. 'Weaponry' All personnel in the three arms of the Grand Fleet make use of the SC-6 Pistol. All combat personnel within the Marines and Orbital Airborne also are armed with the G-11 Rifle. Heavy marine troopers employ the R-22 Repeater Rifle. Providing hand-held explosive capability, ground personnel and special operations troops are equipped with the NF-3 Frag Grenade, NS-6a Stun Grenade and the NP-12 Plasma Grenade. Additional firepower is capable with the Z-50 Grenade Rifle. 'Gear' The personnel of the Grand Fleet employ one of two uniforms, depending on their rank and status as well as what field of operations they serve in. All personnel aboard both combat and support starships wear the standard uniform which consists of a black tunic, black trousers and black low-quarter shoes. The tunic will have a dark silver-gray belt with brass buckle and will have either a white or gold piping to it if the soldier is an enlisted men or line officer or are a flag officer, respectively. All officers and troopers in field combat or other ground operations wear a black coverall and armored boots and an armored cuirass that are typically gray. A flak helmet is also worn. No special trim or symbols are employed to differentiate officers from enlisted personnel aside from rank insignia to minimize risks to all personnel. Rank insignia are worn as shoulder boards on the standard uniform, and as specially-designed shoulder plates on the armored cuirass of ground and special operations personnel. Category:Setting Category:Militaries Category:Antaran Empire